Galvanic electrodeposition is a well-known methodology primarily used for the deposition of high quality metallic films with controllable thickness, forming objects by electroforming and altering the surface properties of an object such as; abrasion and wear resistance, corrosion protection, lubricity, magnetic resistance and conductivity and aesthetic qualities amongst others. Electrodeposition is generally understood to mean the precipitation of a metal at an electrode as the result of applying an electric field or current through an electrolyte.